Yokorenbo
by Troubled-Spirit
Summary: Kakashi takes team 7 out to play hide and seek using their ninja skills. But what happens when Sasuke takes advantage of this game to "bother" poor Naruto? :SasuNaru: Warning - Sasu molests Naru .


**Title**: Yokorenbo  
**Author**: Troubled-Spirit  
**Summary**: A forest, a game, a challenge, a hot horny Sasuke and a very vulnerable Naruto. Add them and mix them and what do you get? Read and find out!  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Pairings (s): **SasuNaru  
**Feedback:** desired  
**Characters**: Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto...along with other Naruto characters...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that consist of this anime.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Hey! It's been awhile! I'm sorry I haven't posted the sequel to "Light in Darkness", so to make it up to you, I created this! Enjoy!_

* * *

Naruto's eyes scanned the area, once he was sure no one was around he sighed softly in relief. He slowly removed his hands from the bush, letting the branches slowly reunited without much sound. He sat down with relief as he let his guard down. He grinned; he didn't plan on getting caught, no matter who was it. 

He sat looking forward, through the bush, never noticing someone hiding in the branch above him. The person from above smirked "Found you" he said softly. He jumped down, landing gracefully without noise; he slowly made his way towards Naruto. When he reached him, he quickly grabbed hold of him, his arms wrapped around his waist while his chin rested on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto didn't know what happened; only that he felt someone grab hold of him. He started struggling, cursing his luck for being caught of guard. "Be quite and stop your moving, or do you want them to find you?" a deep yet soft voice said. At the voice, Naruto stopped his struggling; he blinked a bit and turned his head to the left to see Sasuke looking at him. "What are you doing?..." he said in a confused, blank voice. Sasuke looked at him "It's called hiding Dobe, are you really that stupid?…"

Naruto glared at him and started struggling again "Why you!" he said a bit loudly, which caused Sasuke's hold on the dobe to tightened. This went unnoticed by Naruto, who kept struggle ling and cursing at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't do anything to stop him, but then he narrowed his eyes and pulled Naruto down, who was half way up and covered his mouth. Naruto yelped at the force, but it was muffled by the creamy white hand that covered his lips. He glared at Sasuke, who was looking to their right with narrowed eyes and then leaned down so that his lips were right next to Naruto's ear. "Be quite…"

The feeling of Sasuke's hot breath caressing his neck caused a shiver to go down his spine. He held in a moan that threatened to escape. These actions didn't go unnoticed by the Sharingan User. Sasuke smirked and leaned down and let his lips grace across Naruto's neck as he spoke "Let's see how long you can keep your mouth shut…" he said softly.

Naruto was about to remark when he heard somebody walking near where they were hiding and stiffened. Sasuke took advantage of this and licked Naruto's neck slightly before nibbling on it; this earned him a small barely hearable moan. Sasuke smirked into his neck and continued to suck and lick at the tan neck. Sasuke let his hand wonder from his mouth to under Naruto's shirt, which caused Naruto to snap put of his trance and start struggling. "S-Sasuke" he hissed out, trying to remove his hands. But Sasuke ignored his protest and continued to let his hand wonder about Naruto's chest. His hand soon found a nipple, he let his finger trace around it before he pinched it slightly. This caused Naruto to leaned back into Sasuke, his body turning slightly jelly like and his protesting stopping.

Sasuke let his hand wonder down Naruto's chest once more, his fingers slightly tracing across the slightly toned chest and stomach. His mouth was still on Naruto's neck, nibbling on the soft tan neck while his hand continued to move downwards. When his hand reached the waistband of his pants, he let his fingers trace downwards into the middle of Naruto's legs.

Sasuke smirked at he feeling of a bulge there, he slowly and teasingly traced around the bulge. Naruto immediately started to struggle again, his skin getting hot by each passing moment. He really wasn't sure what was going on, but all he knew is that he had to rid himself of Sasuke, all the while being quiet. Naruto continued to struggle but then stopped when Sasuke pressed a finger into his hardening member. Naruto through his head back and bit his bottom lip to hold in the moan.

Sasuke's smirked widen at this and continued to tease Naruto. He ran a finger up and down the clothed member slowly, causing Naruto to shift his head from left to right. His eyes were closed in pure pleasure yet pain. Sasuke continued to lick and suck on the vein at his neck, distracting Naruto from his wondering hand that somehow was slowly creeping into Naruto's pants.

Naruto felt his heart racing at Sasuke's actions; he was trying to push him away, but was unable from the pleasure that was brought upon him by the pale slender hands that belonged to the Uchiha heir. Naruto's rested against Sasuke's shoulder, his eyes cast above, looking up at the tree. His mind clouded with thoughts, with doubts, with wonder, he wanted to relieve himself of Sasuke, but the pleasure that he brought him made him want to just surrender to him. Naruto's eye's sparkled with need and lust, after a few moments of thoughts, he gave him.

Naruto raised his hips forward to meet the hand that was now inside his trousers, this caused Sasuke to smirk. His hand slowly wrapped around Naruto's hardened member and slowly with the other hand, pulled down the trousers down to relieve the shaft. Naruto's cheek flushed but did nothing to stop him. Sasuke slowly moved his fingers ghostly across the shaft, causing the blond to bite his lips harder to keep from moaning. Sasuke then wrapped his slender fingers around the hard rock dick and started moving his hand up and down the shift. His thumb rubbing the tip of the head, across the slit with each passing stroke.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried his best not to moan out, he may have given in, but was not about to lose to Sasuke. He needed to keep quiet, not because of Sasuke's challenge, but because he didn't want to be found in this curtained position. Naruto opened one eye and looked past the bush to see a mop of pink hair. His heart started racing, he couldn't let _her _of all people see him like this.

Sasuke was also looking ahead to stair at the pink hair that seemed to be floating above the bush. Sasuke pumped the member faster and with a more firm hold, he felt Naruto become stiffer and knew he was very close. He moved his hand faster with each stroke he gave the shaft.

Naruto felt the knot in his stomach become tighter and then suddenly felt like he exploded. He let out a rather loud scream as his member released his semen into Sasuke's awaiting hand but because Sasuke bite him on the neck as he did so. His mind went white from both the pain and pleasure he received when he climaxed.

Before he knew what was happening, he heard a cry and felt himself being moved. His mind was still numb from the climax, so his wasn't sure what was going on. He saw everything move around and then voices everywhere. He closed his eyes, hoping to calm everything, that's when he heard Sasuke's voice. "You're it" His eyes snapped open at those words and looked to see himself sitting down in the same position he had been with Sasuke, except without the raven haired boy. It took him a few seconds to realize what had happened. Not only was he molested by Sasuke Uchiha, but he was tagged by the same coal black eyed boy while pretending to hide with him. Naruto glared ahead and balled his hands into fist. "SASUKE!" he screamed out, the birds flying away and into the sky from the saddened outburst.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he sprinted across the forest, he was glad he didn't stick around. He reached his house in a matter of seconds. When he entered he was still smirking, he took of his shows and put in some inside house shoes and as he started heading towards the living room area, his front door was knocked down. "Sasuke!" a familiar angry voice called out. Sasuke had his back towards the intruder, his head was lowered "Naruto." He said in a very cold and stern voice. This caused the once angry blond to stand up straight and blink a bit stupidly. "Huh?" he said. 

Sasuke slowly turned around, his face lowered and his hands in fist. Naruto slowly started to turn nervous and swallowed as he slowly edged towards the outside. "You.Broke.Down.My.Door!" Sasuke said as he looked up with anger in his eyes, with that Naruto let out a yelped and started running outside, with a very angry Uchiha right on his heels.

Naruto spent the whole day trying to run away from the angry Sasuke, once he was sure he had lost him. He made his way to his apartment quickly; he shut the door and locked the door. He sighed in relief as he leaned against the door, his eyes were closed when he head a familiar "Hn" Naruto immediately opened his eyes, only to see a very angry and not amused Sasuke. "S-Sasuke, how'd y-you get in here?" he stuttered out. Sasuke grinned at him evilly and slowly approached him. "Wait Sasuke! We can talk about this! It's just a door! I-I mean we can fix it! Sasuke?...Sasuke?..." Naruto shivered in fright as Sasuke smirked at him as he slowly approached him.

"SASUKE!"

This caused two young woman passing by to look up at the apartment. The pink haired young woman sighed "They're at it again…" she said to her blond haired companion. "Don't you get tired of it?" she said. The pink haired girl shrugged as she closed her emerald eyes "You get use to it after awhile" and started walking again, the blond blinked her slightly pale blue eyes and looked at the apartment once more before following her friend. "At least now I know where they dissapeared off to.." the pink haired girl mumbled to herself.

* * *

**Moon-Shadow:**_ Okay, It sucked. But all I can come up with and it didn't exactly come out the way I wanted it too, so I apologize for that._


End file.
